


Bugs

by Fuminsho_Shijin



Category: Bugs - Fandom
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 10,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuminsho_Shijin/pseuds/Fuminsho_Shijin
Kudos: 4





	1. Viktor et Tatiana

\- Alors, t’en penses quoi ?  
\- Des vêtements bon marché, pas de montre ni de bijoux malgré les marques sur son corps, et pas de portefeuille.

L’homme fit une pause, et observa le torse du cadavre. Celui-ci était orné de trois trous. Le policier s’accroupit et tourna la tête de la victime.

\- Et l’oreille gauche manque à l’appel. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire n’est-ce pas ?

Sa collègue acquiesça. Ça faisait seulement six mois qu’elle était arrivée dans cette ville, mais elle connaissait d’ores et déjà les méthodes des criminels du coin. Encore une fois, le duo découvrait le corps inanimé d’un inconnu dans les ruelles sombres de leur domaine. Malgré le fait qu’il s’agisse de la zone contrôlée par la police, ce genre « d’accidents » continuait à se produire, sans que les autorités ne puissent empêcher quoi que ce soit.

\- Les usuriers.  
\- En effet, confirma l’homme à la chevelure blonde, en allumant une cigarette.

Il prit quelques bouffées, tout en s’éloignant du cadavre, cherchant un endroit où s’asseoir. Finalement, il choisit de se reposer contre son véhicule. Les cendres tombèrent à ses pieds, disparaissant presque lorsqu’elles touchèrent le sol goudronné.

\- On peut rien faire de plus pour le moment, donc t’as ton après-midi de libre, déclara-t-il.

La jeune femme s’approcha de son congénère, lui arracha l’objet des mains et le jeta au sol.

\- Je préfère qu’on s’entraîne Viktor, réprimanda-t-elle sévèrement. Et arrête avec ce truc, ça va finir par te tuer.

Le concerné soupira, ramassant l’objet afin de le jeter dans la poubelle qui se trouvait à quelques pas.

\- Ça me détend, et on risque notre vie tous les jours donc-

Son discours fut interrompu par un coup de pied soudain, qu’il parvint à esquiver à la dernière seconde.

\- Wow, doucement, commenta-t-il.

Un sourire apparut sur son visage. L’entraînement avait commencé. Il s’agissait du style de Tatiana. Surprenant, sans pitié et fulgurant. Le fumeur entreprit une balayette, que sa collègue évita à l’aide d’un saut. Mais ce coup n’était qu’un bluff, et l’assaillant plaqua la jeune femme au sol dès que ses pieds touchèrent de nouveau le sol. Il la retourna et attrapa rapidement ses menottes, entreprenant d’immobiliser son adversaire à l’aide de celles-ci. Cependant, la policière était loin d’être aussi faible. Elle se jeta en arrière à l’aide de ses jambes et assomma légèrement son partenaire. Elle profita de l’effet de surprise pour réitérer le geste de celui-ci, et pointa son arme à feu sur sa tête.

\- J’ai gagné, sourit-elle.  
\- Bien bien, j’abandonne, avoua le perdant. Je te dois un repas ?  
\- Avec plaisir, accepta la blonde, en aidant son camarade à se relever.

La jeune femme épousseta sa tenue.

\- Mais pas aujourd’hui, j’ai un rendez-vous galant, annonça-t-elle, un sourire en coin.  
\- Qui est l’heureuse élue ? interrogea Viktor, arborant un air épuisé comme à son habitude.  
\- C’est un secret, donna son interlocutrice pour toute réponse.

Le policier soupira.

\- Tant pis. Grimpe, je te dépose.  
\- Merci.

Les représentants de la justice pénétrèrent dans leur véhicule de fonction. Celui-ci n’avait pas fière mine, avec son capot cabossé et ses rétroviseurs disparus. Mais dans cette ville, il fallait se débrouiller sans trop en demander, surtout lorsque l’on faisait partie de la police.

\- Quelle est la destination mademoiselle ? questionna le conducteur, peinant à démarrer l’automobile en piètre état.  
\- Le café Scarlet, tu connais ?  
\- Ça fait six ans que je pourris dans cette ville, alors je devrais m’y retrouver, plaisanta-t-il.

En effet, contrairement à sa collègue, le trentenaire connaissait bien la cité. Depuis six années, il affrontait seul les différents criminels que celle-ci abritait. En théorie, il n’était pas seul. Mais la plupart des membres des forces de l’ordre étant corrompus, il se considérait comme tel. Bien sûr, il lui était arrivé de faire équipe avec de jeunes agents débutants, mais le dur quotidien de ces rues n’en avait fait qu’une bouchée. Tatiana explosait tous les records cependant. Il s’agissait de la première fois qu’une nouvelle recrue restait en vie aussi longtemps. Au fil de ces quelques mois, Viktor s’était attaché à elle, et elle représentait une alliée de choix.

\- On est arrivés, annonça le chauffeur.  
\- Merci, à demain, salua la passagère.

Dès qu’elle fut descendue de l’engin, son collègue entreprit de rentrer chez lui. Ils n’avaient pas de piste particulière pour le moment, et coincer un membre d’un des gros clans sans raison majeure s’avérait impossible.


	2. Wil

\- Une dernière fois, où est mon fric ? interrogea l’usurier, en saisissant l’endetté par le col.

Celui-ci bredouilla quelques mots confus, trempé de sueur, incapable de rembourser son agresseur.

\- Eh toi, interpella la brute, pointant le barman du doigt. Trouve- nous une salle au calme. Un endroit où on sera pas dérangés, ajouta-t-il en arborant un sourire sadique en direction de sa victime.  
\- Bien monsieur, veuillez me suivre, obéit l’employé, ouvrant la porte réservée au personnel de l’établissement.

Wil força le débiteur à avancer, marchant derrière lui. Sur son trajet vers la pièce, il fut percuté par l’un des musiciens qui baignaient le bar de leur jazz depuis quelques heures déjà.

\- Fais attention à où tu marches, menaça le truand.

Face au manque de réaction de son interlocuteur, le bandit se saisit du saxophone de ce dernier, et le gifla avec. Le blessé perdit quelques dents, mais ce n’était pas assez. Le membre des Centipede attrapa sa tête et le transporta jusqu’à la petite scène, où il fracassa le crâne de sa victime sur les touches du piano posé là. Il s’acharna pendant quelques minutes, et une fois qu’il remarqua que l’instrumentiste n’était plus qu’une bouillie difforme, il se retourna vers la personne qu’il avait délaissée. Le client de son organisation d’usuriers avait profité de la confusion pour tenter de s’enfuir. Malheureusement pour lui, les hommes de main de Wil étaient postés à l’entrée, et il ne leur fallut guère d’efforts pour le remettre à son futur tortionnaire.

\- Bon, on va enfin pouvoir s’amuser un peu, s’exclama le barbare.  
\- Ferme-la un peu, il y en a qui essaient de boire en paix ici, ordonna une voix grave, provenant du bar.

Outré par ce manque de respect, le colosse chercha la source de cette remarque. Il s’approcha d’un homme bourru, affublé d’un vieux chapeau de cowboy et de vieux vêtements poussiéreux. Celui-ci semblait concentré sur sa boisson, ignorant sciemment le gangster.

\- On me parle pas comme ça le vieux, affirma ce dernier, en armant un coup.

Il fut stoppé par ses congénères.

\- Attends, fais pas ça, c’est…

L’homme rabaissa son bras musclé, à contrecœur. Il fit signe à ses partenaires de le suivre, accompagnés de leur débiteur, avant de faire un commentaire bruyant, destiné à tout l’établissement.

\- Les Insect sont tombés bien bas ! Leur meilleur homme c’est un vieillard bourré ! se moqua-t-il.

Sur ces mots, il pénétra la salle qui avait été mise à sa disposition, pensant avec impatience à toutes les méthodes de torture qu’il allait pouvoir utiliser sur celui qui n’avait pas su rembourser sa dette. Il était peut-être allé trop loin en s’en prenant au musicien, mais l’établissement et la zone appartenaient à son clan après tout, et il en était l’un des commandants.


	3. Arachnid

La jeune femme trônait fièrement sur le siège de son bureau, ignorant sciemment l’énergumène qui s’agitait devant elle. Elle observait le magnifique paysage de nuit que lui offrait la baie vitrée. Au cinquantième étage du gratte-ciel qu’elle possédait, la vue était telle qu’elle ferait pâlir de jalousie le moindre habitant de cette ville.

\- Vous m’aviez promis cette transplantation pour mon frère ! Je me suis sali les mains pour ça ! s’indignait l’invité.

La dirigeante ne disait toujours rien. Elle se contenta de lancer un sourire méprisant à son interlocuteur en croisant les jambes. Contrarié par cette réaction, ce dernier s’approcha du bureau et frappa du poing.

\- Vous vous foutez de moi c’est ça ? Vous voulez que je vous bute-

Sa menace fut interrompue par un coup dans le ventre. Avant même qu’il puisse finir sa phrase, un homme de main de la chef des Arachnid l’avait neutralisé. Il s’agissait d’une montagne de muscles qui ne réfléchissait pas, comme elle les aimait. Ainsi, elle pouvait les manipuler à sa guise. La brute attrapa le jeune homme et le lança contre la baie vitrée. Celle-ci se brisa, laissant chuter la victime d’une hauteur mortelle.

\- La prochaine fois, évite d’abîmer mon bureau, lança la directrice de l’hôpital situé aux étages inférieurs, avec un regard meurtrier.  
\- Bien madame, s’excusa l’homme qui semblait tout puissant quelques instants auparavant.  
\- Je veux que ce soit réparé au plus vite. Et fais en sorte que ce corps disparaisse. Si ce n’est pas le cas, il y aura des conséquences, ajouta-t-elle.  
\- J’y veillerai madame, trembla le colosse.

D’un mouvement de tête, elle lui ordonna de quitter la pièce. Elle se servit un verre de vin rouge et fit tourner le breuvage quelques instants, avant de s’en délecter en appréciant l’air frais qui pénétrait désormais la pièce.

\- Quel ennui, soupira-t-elle.


	4. Pherly

Le lourdaud chuta au sol.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit que la force brute ne servait à rien contre ma technique, soupira l'adolescente.

Les membres lambda du clan Centipede étaient en effet concentrés sur leur force physique et se contentaient d'attaquer leurs adversaires à l'aide de celle-ci.

\- Une dernière fois, le judo me permet de vous projeter, de vous mettre au sol et de vous neutraliser en tenant compte de votre équilibre. Donc se jeter à corps perdu dans la bataille ne vous servira à rien, ajouta-t-elle en sortant de la pièce.

La sportive entra dans les vestiaires qui avaient été mis à sa disposition par le clan. L’état de ceux-ci était à revoir, la tapisserie se décollant progressivement chaque jour faisait écho à l’humidité ambiante mais une douche fonctionnelle et un casier lui suffisaient. Elle commença à ôter son judogi, et entreprit de se laver. Après avoir terminé, la châtaine déverrouilla son casier et enfila ses vêtements, mais lorsqu'elle saisit sa veste en cuir, un morceau de papier tomba sur le carrelage de la salle.

\- Une nouvelle mission on dirait, devina la judoka.

Mais à sa grande surprise, il ne s'agissait pas d'un message provenant du chef du clan. “J'ai des informations intéressantes sur le dirigeant du clan des Centipede. Si ça t'intéresse, rends-toi dans la rue derrière le dojo à 9h.” Il ne restait que dix minutes. La personne qui avait laissé ce message semblait connaître les horaires auxquelles la jeune fille s'entraînait. Celle-ci réfléchit quelques minutes, tout en savourant une barre de céréales, mais sa curiosité l'emporta. Elle quitta l'établissement et se dirigea vers le point de rendez-vous.


	5. Enquête

\- Vous ai-je fait attendre ? interrogea la jeune femme, s’approchant de la table du policier.

Viktor leva la tête et put contempler la personne qui l’avait interpellé. Elle était charmante, ses cheveux courts mettaient en lumière la délicatesse de ses traits, et ses yeux d’un vert perçant semblaient pouvoir déceler le moindre de vos secrets. Elle était vêtue d’une robe moulante, mettant en valeur ses formes avantageuses, ce dont elle était totalement consciente. La demoiselle s’assit en face de celui qui l’avait invitée, et croisa les jambes séduisamment.

\- Vous aviez des questions à me poser il me semble ?  
\- Effectivement, admit le trentenaire.

Le représentant des forces de l’ordre sortit un calepin de sa poche, et se munit d’un stylo. Il se rendit compte de son impolitesse.

\- Peut-être que vous aimeriez un café ou autre chose ?  
\- Ce ne serait pas de refus, sourit son interlocutrice.

Après avoir commandé deux tasses de café, ils débutèrent leur entretien.

\- Vous affirmez donc avoir aperçu des membres du clan Centipede s’éloigner de la scène du crime, madame…?  
\- Shela. Vous pouvez m’appeler Shela.  
\- Shela, vous pensez donc qu’ils seraient impliqués, c’est bien ça ? reprit l’agent de police.

La jeune femme prit une gorgée de café, et répondit.

\- En effet, j’ai remarqué qu’ils arboraient ce tatouage grotesque sur l’épaule, qui, comme chacun le sait dans cette ville, est le symbole de ce clan.  
\- Intéressant, ponctua Viktor. Est-ce que je peux vous poser quelques questions de plus ?  
\- Bien sûr, c’est toujours un plaisir d’aider la police, dit-elle en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

Après avoir interrogé son invitée pendant dix minutes supplémentaires, le gardien de la paix l’autorisa à prendre congé.

\- Merci pour ces informations, vous pouvez y aller.  
\- J’ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance monsieur..? s’interrompit-elle, la main tendue.  
\- Agent Viktor Galuf, informa-t-il, en saisissant la main qui lui était proposée.  
\- Puis-je vous appeler Viktor ? demanda la jeune séductrice.  
\- Pas de problème, donna son interlocuteur pour toute réponse.

La femme sourit à nouveau, et après avoir salué le policier de la main, elle se retourna et sortit du restaurant. L’enquêteur crut remarquer un sourire différent sur son visage lorsqu’elle franchit la porte du café, celui d’une prédatrice.


	6. Manethel

\- Tiens, prends ton fric salope.

Encore un autre de ces clients désagréables et vulgaires. Depuis qu’elle avait commencé à faire « ce genre de choses », elle n’avait presque rencontré que des hommes répugnants et insultants, qui n’avaient pas la moindre forme de respect envers elle et son corps, et se défoulaient sur elle en échange de quelques billets.

L’homme sortit de la pièce, laissant la jeune femme seule, souillée. Celle-ci se mit à sangloter, comme après chaque client. Mais elle n’avait pas le choix. Si elle voulait que la seule personne qui compte pour elle puisse survivre, elle devait continuer. Elle se leva lentement, et entreprit de prendre une douche. Malgré l’odeur parfumée du savon de l’hôtel, la prostituée ne parvenait pas à se défaire de cette impression de saleté qui la hantait.

\- Je ne peux pas aller le voir comme ça, soupira-t-elle.

Alors, elle vida un flacon de parfum, tentant de masquer la puanteur qu’elle portait avec la flagrance de celui-ci. Après s’être vêtue d’une tenue décontractée, la jeune femme décida de sortir. Elle passa devant la réception la tête baissée, craignant les remarques.

Elle parvint enfin à atteindre l’extérieur, et laissa échapper un grand soupir. Avec un timing parfait, son téléphone se mit à vibrer. C’était l’un de ses messages.

"Je t’attends devant le cinéma, j’ai hâte de te voir."

Ces mots réchauffèrent le cœur de la demoiselle, et elle se précipita en direction du lieu du rendez-vous. À quelques mètres de l’édifice, elle s’arrêta net, et fit surgir un miroir de poche de son sac à main.

\- Je dois être parfaite, murmura-t-elle, enthousiaste.

Elle s’approcha discrètement du jeune homme, lui jouant un célèbre tour.

\- Qui c’est ? interrogea-t-elle, en lui mettant les mains devant les yeux.  
\- Hmm, une voix aussi charmante, des mains aussi douces, voyons voir…

Il se retourna brusquement, et prenant la jeune femme au dépourvu, il la gratifia d’un baiser.

\- Manethel.

La concernée ne put s’empêcher de sourire, et elle se jeta dans les bras de son amant, profitant de ce rare instant de tendresse et de joie. C’était décidé, elle ferait ce qu’il fallait. Peu importe qu’elle soit souillée, violentée, brisée, elle ferait tout pour empêcher cet homme de disparaître de sa vie.


	7. Affrontement

La judoka se dirigeait vers la ruelle indiquée. Malgré sa curiosité et son jeune âge, elle savait rester calme et ordonnée, et la perspective de subir un assaut ne la faisait pas broncher. Elle s'approcha de la silhouette sombre qui lui faisait face, et fut rapidement encerclée. Méfiante, la jeune fille observa ses alentours. Il s'agissait de recrues du clan Centipede, elle les reconnaissait. Mais plus que de la peur, elle ressentait de la surprise. 

\- À quoi vous jouez les gars ? lança-t-elle de son ton naturellement indifférent envers les membres de son clan.

L'ombre qu'elle avait aperçue auparavant se mit à se mouvoir, arrivant rapidement en face d'elle. Celle-ci cachait désormais le reste de la ruelle, de par l'imposante carrure de son propriétaire. 

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, rétorqua une voix grave. La châtaine reconnut enfin son interlocuteur. L'obscurité de la ruelle l'en avait empêchée jusqu'à maintenant, mais dorénavant elle savait qui se trouvait devant elle.

\- Je répète ma question, à quoi tu joues Wil ? renchérit l'adolescente, une pointe de menace dans la voix.  
La brute tapa du poing sur une poubelle qui se trouvait à sa droite. Cette-dernière fut compressée avec un bruit strident. 

\- Tu te prends pour qui du haut de tes 16 ans ? se moqua le colosse.  
\- Si je suis là où je suis, c'est grâce à mes capacit-

Elle fut interrompue par un geste déplacé de la part de son camarade. Celui-ci venait juste de poser l'une de ses énormes mains sur le fessier de la jeune fille. 

\- Fais plutôt ce à quoi servent les femmes, laisse-moi profiter de ce corps Pherly, ricana-t-il en se léchant les lèvres.

Le visage de la judoka s'assombrit. Même s'il s'agissait d'un membre de son clan, il allait trop loin. En une fraction de seconde, elle se saisit de son adversaire et le projeta au sol à l'aide d'un hane-maki-komi. Sa victime s'écrasa sur le sol jonché d'ordures avec un bruit sourd, atterrissant sur une boîte de conserve acérée. L'objet le coupa au visage, laissant ce dernier taché de sang. Prête à en découdre la châtaine défia les autres hommes du regard. Ces-derniers, abasourdis par sa performance, baissèrent simplement les yeux, laissant l'athlète quitter les lieux sans encombre.  



	8. Gary

\- Je me fiche des problèmes que vous avez, vous faites comme convenu ou je vous assure que vous allez avoir des problèmes, vermines, s'énerva l'homme au téléphone.

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers deux jeunes femmes vêtues de tenues aguicheuses.

\- Allons-y les filles, ordonna-t-il en tendant ses deux bras, indiquant qu'ils étaient libres.

Les prostituées le prirent chacune par un bras, et l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à sa voiture de marque, avant de monter à son bord en sa compagnie. L'homme ôta son chapeau, trempé de sueur, à cause des efforts physiques pénibles qu'il avait dû effectuer pour arriver jusqu'au véhicule. En effet, sa corpulence imposante l'empêchait de se mouvoir de manière vivace. Rien d'étonnant à cela, il ne se déplaçait qu'en automobile, et passait son temps à se gaver de fast-food. Malgré cela, son argent lui permettait de s'offrir les services d'une certaine compagnie, qui le soulageait de sa solitude.

\- Qui c'est le meilleur ? interrogea-t-il.  
\- C'est Gary !! s'exclamèrent les passagères, habituées à la question.

Avec un petit ricanement satisfait, le businessman engloutit une part de pizza, qui se trouvait sur les genoux de la jeune femme à sa droite.

\- Où allons-nous, monsieur ? demanda le chauffeur.  
\- Sur le territoire de ces bons à rien d'Insect. Il faut que je les paie, malheureusement, répondit Gary.

Pendant que le véhicule démarrait, le corpulent alluma un cigare. Il aimait sentir qu'il était aisé, et qu'il pouvait presque tout contrôler grâce à l'argent. Mais il était aussi ambitieux. Il ne se satisferait jamais d'obéir aux ordres de quelqu'un, et son objectif était d'un jour diriger le clan dont il faisait partie.

\- Une fois que j'aurai encore plus d'oseille et que mon réseau de relations sera immense, je pourrai enfin prendre la tête de ce clan, et être vénéré comme je le mérite, déclara-t-il.

Les deux jeunes femmes acquiescèrent en riant, indifférentes aux illusions de grandeur de leur client. Le bedonnant se saisit d'une part de pizza supplémentaire, et la dégusta longuement, laissant tomber les miettes sur le sol impeccable de la voiture. Après une vingtaine de minutes de trajet, le chauffeur indiqua enfin que le véhicule avait atteint sa destination. Le massif membre des Arachnid s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de la manche, tachant sans vergogne son costume au prix exorbitant. 

\- C'est l'heure de montrer qui est le patron, annonça-t-il en s'extirpant de l'automobile avec la difficulté résultant de son surpoids.

Le mastodonte se munit du chapeau qu'il avait ôté un peu plus tôt, et le vissa sur sa tête. Après avoir arrangé sa chemise et la veste de son costume, il prit à nouveau ses employées par le bras et se dirigea vers son lieu de rendez-vous.


	9. Coiffure

\- Est-ce que ça vous convient comme ça ? interrogea la jeune coiffeuse.

L'homme s'observa dans le miroir qui se trouvait devant lui, tournant plusieurs fois la tête afin de détecter les éventuelles erreurs commises. 

\- Tu t'améliores de jour en jour dis-moi, complimenta le client, charmeur.

Gladys replace une mèche derrière son oreille, légèrement embarrassée. 

\- Eh bien, c'est mon travail, je fais de mon mieux, répondit-t-elle.

L'habitué du salon de coiffure sourit et se leva de son siège. 

\- J'y vais, à la prochaine trésor, salua-t-il avec un surnom affectif, comme il se le permettait souvent.

La jeune femme n'eut guère le temps de réagir, car déjà, son interlocuteur avait disparu dans une des ruelles sombres de la ville. Elle soupira et se jeta sur l'un des sièges de son établissement. 

\- Où est l'argent cette fois... se demanda-t-elle.

Il s'agissait d'une habitude de ce client. Il avait rapidement commencé à agir de manière taquine avec la coiffeuse, et à chacune de ses visites, il dissimulait la somme due à un endroit différent du salon. Gladys n'avait jamais réussi à le voir cacher les billets, et elle trouvait ça extrêmement frustrant. Mais elle savait que ses intentions envers elle n'étaient pas mauvaises. Le jeune homme à la chevelure grisâtre et à la blouse d'un blanc immaculé émettait une aura qui poussait son entourage à lui faire confiance. La châtaine trouva enfin le courage de quitter sa chaise. Et c'est là qu'elle l'aperçut. Ou plutôt, qu'elle le sentit. Collé à son dos, quelques billets firent leur apparition. Elle retira le scotch à double face qui rendait possible la farce, et compta la somme. Il ne manquait rien, comme d'habitude. Cette fois, son client avait voulu dissimuler son dû sous le nez de la jeune femme. Et comme à son habitude, celle-ci exprima seulement un petit sourire amusé, avant de reprendre son travail, balayant les restes argentés de l'habitué.


	10. Intimité

\- J’ai faim, se plaignait la jeune femme, allongée sur le canapé de sa compagne.  
\- Je t’ai proposé des lentilles tout à l’heure, rappela cette dernière, terminant de faire la vaisselle.

La capricieuse se retourna sur le ventre, et agita ses pieds dans le vide.

\- Qui veut manger ce truc fade...commenta-t-elle à voix basse.  
\- Hmm ? émit Tatiana en guise d’interrogation.

En guise de réponse, l’affamée lança le coussin qui se trouvait là sur sa conjointe. Celle-ci l’attrapa sans trop d’efforts, les sens à l’affût. 

\- Très bien, tu ne me laisses pas le choix, concéda la blonde.

Elle ouvrit le frigo et en sortit une boîte colorée. Les pupilles de sa conjointe s’élargirent. 

\- C’est ce que je pense ? demanda-t-elle, emplie d’excitation.

La policière acquiesça. Il suffit de cette confirmation pour que sa petite amie lui saute dessus, signe de son affection. Elle manqua de lâcher l’objet, mais sa réactivité habituelle fit qu’elle le lança sur la table avant de chuter sur le parquet.

\- Je t’aime, lui annonça la châtaine, collée contre son corps, dans une étreinte chaude et serrée.

Sa compagne, immobilisée par le corps de la jeune femme sur le sien, caressa la chevelure de celle-ci, et gratifia son front d’un baiser. Elle aurait pu facilement se dégager, mais ce moment lui était si agréable que la perspective de le faire durer quelques minutes de plus lui semblait évidente.

\- Tu me racontes ta journée ? proposa-t-elle.  
\- Banale, toujours le même client farceur et quelques autres habitués.

Elle soupira.

\- Tu sais, je pense que je vais bientôt fermer, j’ai pas assez de clients.

La blonde lui caressa à nouveau la tête.

\- Ce n’est pas grave, tu trouveras autre chose qui te plaît, comme tu le fais toujours.

Sa compagne ôta ses lunettes.

\- Et si on pensait à autre chose ce soir ? lança-t-elle timidement, en relâchant sa prise et se relevant.

Comprenant ses intentions, l’agent des forces de l’ordre la saisit et la transporta en position de princesse jusqu’à la chambre à coucher, où les deux jeunes femmes tenteraient, le temps d’une nuit, d’oublier les tracas de leur vie quotidienne.


	11. Insect

\- Voilà ta part, lança l’homme en surpoids, tout en lâchant une liasse de billets sur le sol humide du garage souterrain dans lequel il se trouvait.

Son interlocuteur se jeta sur la somme, n’hésitant pas la moindre seconde. Il grimaça en sentant la graisse laissée par son commanditaire sur le papier. Malgré cela, il glissa rapidement l’argent dans son manteau, sous le regard envieux de ses deux subordonnés, sans doute là pour s’assurer de la bonne tenue de la transaction.

\- C’est toujours un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous, flatta le chef des Insect, une fois debout.

Malgré son commentaire, il était effrayé par la puissance des Arachnid. Il n’avait jamais rencontré que Gary, mais cela suffisait à lui faire ressentir assez de pression pour être intimidé.

\- J’ai une autre mission à vous confier les vermines, reprit le commandant, en faisant allumer son cigare par l’une de ses groupies.

Une goutte de sueur perlant sur le front, son interlocuteur attendait la suite avec inquiétude.

\- Il y a ce flic qui recommence à trop fouiller dans les affaires de cette ville. Si tu le vois s’approcher des affaires des Arachnid, tu me le liquides, c’est pigé ? ordonna-t-il.  
\- Mais comment pourrais-je être au courant d’une telle manœuvre ? questionna l’homme chétif et fébrile, se frottant les mains frénétiquement.

Gary s’approcha de lui et l’accula contre l’un des piliers de la structure. Il feignit de le frapper, et sa main vint agripper le col de son associé.

\- S’il y a bien un truc de bien chez vous, c’est qu’on vous remarque pas, intimida-t-il.

Il lâcha le chef des Insect, tremblant et transpirant.

\- Faites votre job, et vous serez payés comme d’hab, annonça l’homme d’affaires, en reprenant une bouffée de son cigare.

Il fit une grimace et jeta l’objet au sol.

\- Je mérite pas de fumer cette merde, bientôt je pourrai me permettre des Cohiba, se plaignit-il.

Sur ces mots, le financeur se dirigea vers le véhicule qui lui permettait de faire tous ses déplacements. Il abhorrait la marche. Après tout, pourquoi marcher quand son chauffeur l’emmenait là où il le désirait ? Déjà la chaleur et le moelleux des sièges l’attendaient. Après s’être confortablement installé, et sans plus de discours, il s’en alla, laissant son collaborateur dans le souterrain sombre et humide.

\- Si seulement il me payait en avance pour une fois, soupira le dirigeant des Insect. Enfin, quand il faut y aller.

Le jeune homme mit sa capuche et finit de couvrir son visage à l’aide d’un masque de fourmi, similaire à celui de ses deux subordonnés. La différence résidait dans le fait que le sien correspondait au visage d’une fourmi reine, tandis que celui des autres ressemblait à celui de fourmis ouvrières. La distinction était difficile à faire pour un novice, mais le clan était bien conscient de celle-ci.  
Avec un mouvement de tête, le leader indiqua la dispersion de ses troupes.


	12. Repas

La faible lueur d’une bougie venait caresser les murs de l’appartement du policier. Celui-ci n’avait guère d’allure, avec sa peinture défraîchie et son plafond menaçant de s’effondrer. Ici et là, l’humidité laissait de grotesques traces, témoignant de l’insalubrité du logement. Évidemment, Viktor aurait préféré vivre dans l’une de ces luxueuses demeures dont étaient remplies les pages des magazines. Mais il avait choisi cette profession, et cela lui avait coûté plus qu’il n’aurait pu l’imaginer. Rien d’étonnant quand l’on savait que la plupart des membres de la police étaient des bureaucrates corrompus et des agents un peu trop laxistes. Certains laissaient agir les clans, cloués par la peur qu’il leur arrive quelque chose, à eux ou à leur famille – certains avaient le bras long – tandis que d’autres collaboraient sans scrupules, allant parfois même jusqu’à participer au trafic d’organes, d’armes ou de substances illicites. Viktor n’avait jamais été de ceux-là, et il en avait subi les conséquences. Il était difficile de vivre dans cette ville lorsqu’on était l’ennemi de la quasi-totalité de la ville, ses semblables y compris. Le blond s’assit sur l’une des quatre chaises disposées là, déposant au passage des tomates farcies dans son assiette. 

\- Joyeux appétit, dit-il, affichant un sourire forcé.

Le gardien de la paix enfourna une fourchette de son mets dans sa bouche. Après avoir mâché cette bouchée sans conviction, il l’avala avec peine. Comme d’habitude, ça semblait n’avoir aucun goût. Pourtant, sa coéquipière avait toujours prétendu que ses plats étaient délicieux. Pour elle qui ne prenait pas la peine de cuisiner – une perte de temps selon elle – la gastronomie, aussi simpliste soit-elle, relevait d’une occasion spéciale. Tatiana vantait donc sans cesse les mérites de son collègue. Mais elle ne mangeait que de la nourriture en conserve après tout.

\- Je t’arrive pas à la cheville, s’excusa-t-il à un être invisible.

Finissant rapidement son repas, le slovène entreprit de faire la vaisselle. Alors qu’il nettoyait son assiette, le souvenir de ce terrible jour lui revint, lui arrachant presque une larme. Mais il n’en était plus capable, dévoré par une haine qu’il tentait de cacher, ce qu’il parvenait à faire au contact des autres. Au fond de lui, l’homme savait néanmoins qu’il ne pourrait jamais être en paix avec lui-même tant qu’il n’aurait pas réglé la situation, de ses propres mains. Il lança un dernier regard aux chaises trônant dans sa cuisine américaine, et éteignit la lumière, avant de se diriger vers sa chambre, laissant les photos de sa femme et des ses enfants dans l’obscurité.


	13. Rêve

\- Et comment on va faire maintenant ? s’inquiétait une femme arborant une chevelure châtaine.  
\- Je vais tout arranger, tu verras, tentait de rassurer ce qui semblait être son époux, d’une voix tremblante.

L’homme prit son amante dans ses bras et la gratifia d’un baiser sur le front.

\- Je vais tenter de négocier avec eux. Mais au cas où ça ne marcherait pas…

La jeune femme s’extirpa de son étreinte.

\- Non ! Je ne te laisse pas tout seul ! s’exclama-t-elle.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, tandis que son interlocuteur renouvela sa cajolerie. Elle tenta de s’en échapper, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps et se débattant. Elle finit par abandonner, se réfugiant près du torse de son mari, profitant une dernière fois de son odeur.

\- Ce qui est important, c’est que notre fille s’en sorte, tu comprends ? Je ne veux pas imaginer ce qu’ils en feraient s’ils mettaient la main dessus.

La tête baissée, la mère acquiesça. Le jeune homme saisit à nouveau son visage de ses deux mains et réitéra son baiser frontal.

\- Je vous aime. Même si je dois y passer, il faut que vous vous en sortiez.

La relâchant, le récent père s’éloigna, essuyant les quelques larmes qui menaçaient de couler à l’aide de la manche de son pull. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que déjà, la menace approche. En effet, le bruit fracassant d’une porte enfoncée se fit entendre à l’autre bout de leur domicile. La femme aux yeux verdâtres partagea un dernier regard à son époux, empli d’amour, de tristesse et de résignation. Elle se précipita dans la chambre à coucher, une minuscule pièce à moins d’un mètre de là, afin de récupérer son enfant.

Une fois arrivée, elle s’habilla d’une tenue à capuche, et attrapa sa fille, âgée d’un an à peine, avant de sortir par la porte arrière de la résidence. Ils n’avaient jamais été riches dans la famille, et ce qui servait de porte n’était en réalité qu’une énorme plaque métallique posée là, afin de combler l’un des nombreux vides dans les murs de l’humble demeure. Mais ce qui semblait être un échappatoire donnait beaucoup de mal à la jeune femme. Le poids de l’objet l’empêchait de le mouvoir aisément, et déjà les pas se rapprochaient. Elle réussit finalement à entrouvrir le passage, glissant d’abord le bébé à travers, puis tentant à son tour de le traverser. Les malfrats n’arrivèrent dans la pièce que pour voir les jambes de la mère s’engouffrer dans la faille. Se retrouvant dans la rue, elle courut de toutes ses forces, limitant cependant sa vitesse afin de ne pas causer de traumatisme à sa descendance. La peur la tiraillait, et elle tournait au hasard aux intersections qu’elle rencontrait. Finalement, au détour d’une rue, elle se retrouva face à une impasse, bloquée par une grille. Hésitante et paniquée, son regard déambulait dans tous les sens. Alors que le dialogue de ses assaillants se faisait de plus en plus clair, elle pensa à une ultime idée. Elle se déshabilla et à l’aide de ses vêtements, elle confectionna un système permettant de faire passer sa fille de l’autre côté. L’enrobant minutieusement, elle commença à faire fonctionner sa poulie. À peine sa progéniture eut touché le sol que les usuriers apparurent. La courageuse génitrice tenta d’escalader la grille, mais un coup de feu se fit entendre dans la seconde. Elle tomba lourdement sur le sol froid et sale de la ruelle, inerte. Transpercée d’une balle dans la poitrine, elle tendit pour la dernière fois la main en direction de l’être qui comptait le plus pour elle. Des larmes se formèrent au coin de ses pupilles, floutant sa vision. Elle avait échoué. Elle espéra au fond d’elle que les brigands ne remarqueraient pas l’enfant, dans l’obscurité de l’artère, mais la dernière image qu’elle vit fut un colosse ramassant le nourrisson. Sa fin arrivant, et le visage boursouflé par sa chute et ses larmes, elle ne put apercevoir la figure de celui-ci. Dans un dernier souffle, elle aperçut le visage de son mari, implorant intérieurement son pardon, avant de clore ses paupières pour l’éternité.

L’adolescente se réveilla brusquement, dans un lit trempé par ses sueurs froides. Elle resta assise quelques minutes, haletante. Était-ce une simple dérive de son cerveau, ou la représentation d’un souvenir juvénile ? Sa raison la poussait à choisir la première option, mais ces sensations lui paraissaient trop réelles. Si ces personnes étaient ses géniteurs, qui était l’homme qui l’avait élevée ? Ressentant un douleur soudaine, elle éclata en sanglots, finissant d’éclabousser ses draps déjà en piteux état. C’était décidé, elle devait obtenir des réponses. Déterminée, la châtaine se leva, et après s’être changée, elle se dirigea en direction de la pièce où celui qui serait en mesure de les lui fournir se trouvait.


	14. Intervention

\- Et là ton Dieu il va faire quoi ? riaient les membres d'un groupe de délinquants qui entouraient un homme âgé.  
  
Abusant de sa fragilité, les agresseurs le firent chuter au sol, le rouant de coups. Le souffle coupé, le vieillard peinait à rester conscient. Mais cela ne satisfit pas les brutes, qui continuèrent.   
  
\- Hey, il se passe quoi ici, interrompit soudain une voix monotone.  
  
Surpris, les tyrans se retournèrent, pour faire face à un duo de représentants de l'ordre.   
  
\- R-rien monsieur l'agent, se justifia celui qui semblait mener le groupe.  
\- Et ça, c'est quoi ? désigna le policier slovène en montrant le vieil homme du menton.  
  
Une goutte de sueur perlant sur son front, l'agresseur s'exprima à nouveau.   
  
\- On expliquait juste à cette saleté de croyant que sa religion est débile, assura-t-il, fier de lui.  
  
Un air sombre apparut sur le visage de Viktor.   
  
\- Tatiana, va vérifier son état.  
\- Roger, confirma sa collègue.  
  
Le gardien de la paix s'approcha du leader.   
  
\- Et qu'est-ce que vous savez à propos de ses croyances ? s’enquit-il.  
\- Qu'elles sont barbares et débiles. Et ceux qui pratiquent la religion sont tous des abrutis, expliqua son interlocuteur.  
\- Pas grand chose donc.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes conn-  
  
L'homme ne put terminer sa phrase. Son visage vint rencontrer le sol humide et froid de la rue. En quelques instants, son allocutaire l'avait plaqué au sol, et avait saisi ses deux bras avant de les restreindre à l'aide de menottes.   
  
\- Je vous arrête, annonça le blond.  
\- Et pour quoi ? On n'a pas de loi qui interdit de discriminer les croyants dans cette ville !  
\- Malheureusement. Cependant, l'outrage à agent me permet de vous faire croupir dans une cellule pendant au moins quelques jours.  
\- C'est n'importe quoi ! s'indigna le malfrat, jetant un œil à ses acolytes.  
  
L'agent lança un regard à sa partenaire. Celle-ci acquiesça.   
  
\- J'ai appliqué les soins de base, ça devrait aller, prédit-elle en envoyant un message sur son téléphone.  
  
Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, Tatiana se déplaçait toujours avec un kit de soins sur elle. Par le passé, elle avait rencontré la nécessité de pouvoir soigner et être soignée à des moments inopportuns, et cette expérience lui avait fournie des compétences médicales qui faisaient défaut à la plupart des membres de la police. La jeune femme se releva et dégaina l'une de ses armes à feu. Elle releva le cran de sûreté, comme pour indiquer qu'elle n'hésiterait pas. Intimidés, les alliés du scélérat ne firent plus aucun mouvement. Le partenaire de la gardienne de la paix se pencha pour chuchoter dans l'oreille de son prisonnier.   
  
\- Écoute-moi bien petite merde. Chacun peut croire en ce qu'il veut et t'es personne pour juger de ce qui est vrai ou non, ni de ce qui est "débile".

Il conclut sa phrase par un coup de poing bien placé dans la mâchoire du destinataire de celle-ci.   
  
\- On les embarque tous, ordonna Viktor.  
  
Sa camarade acquiesça à nouveau et força les deux hommes restants à pénétrer dans la carcasse de fer qui servait de véhicule aux duo, après que son compagnon les ait fouillés et menottés.   
  
\- Ici Viktor, j'ai une agression à main armée d'un agent de police. Je m'occupe d'amener les suspects jusqu'à leur cellule, déclara-t-il dans un talkie-walkie.  
  
N'attendant guère de réponse — on ne l'avait pas habitué à en recevoir — le slovène prit le volant et se dirigea vers le commissariat.   
  



	15. Solidarité

\- À terre ! hurlait le policier, une arme à feu pointée sur un jeune homme à la peau ébène, qui semblait âgé de seize ans.

Ce dernier s’était jeté sur le sol à la vision du revolver, tristement habitué à la manière dont les forces de l’ordre traitaient sa communauté. Allongé sur le ventre, les deux mains collées à son crâne, il tremblait de peur. Malgré sa coopération, l’officier ne semblait pas satisfait. Il fit signe à son collègue, qui sortit de leur véhicule, dégainant également son arme de service. Les deux hommes eurent un sourire satisfait.

\- On pourrait te tuer à n’importe quel moment petit con, se vanta l’un deux.

Leur interlocuteur ne disait rien, paralysé par la terreur que lui inspiraient les deux représentants de la « justice ». Ceux-ci décidèrent finalement de s’approcher de leur victime.

\- Alors comme ça on jette des déchets sur la voie publique ? accusa le premier, brandissant un mouchoir usagé.

L’objet était probablement tombé de la poche du jeune homme par mégarde, et ils en étaient tous conscients. Cependant, tout était prétexte à brutaliser cette partie de la population. C’en était donc fini de l’adolescent. Avec un peu de chance, il finirait avec quelques fractures, avec moins il décéderait comme tant d’autres. Des larmes commencèrent à perler sur son visage, tandis que ses agresseurs, désormais à quelques centimètres de son visage enclenchaient leur premier coup. Il fut gratifié d’une dizaine de coups de pieds, qui lui coupèrent le souffle. "Ça y est, je vais mourir." se dit-il, se résignant. Il ferma les yeux, tentant d’endurer les violences qu’il subissait depuis maintenant une dizaine de minutes. Soudain, les coups s’arrêtèrent. Le mineur patienta quelques secondes, s’attendant à la prochaine charge. Néanmoins, il ne la ressentit pas. Ses paupières se soulevèrent enfin, révélant l’absence de ses tortionnaires. Perplexe, il observa les alentours. À quelques mètres de là, il remarqua la silhouette imposante d’un homme titanesque. D’une main, il tenait le corps d’un des policiers, le visage défiguré et empli de sang. L’autre tremblait devant le colosse, posté sur ses deux mains. C’était à son tour d’être paralysé. Et malgré le frisson de dégoût que lui inspirait le visage détruit de son ancien agresseur, le jeune ressentit une certaine satisfaction à être témoin de ce retournement de situation. L’homme à la carrure imposante laissa tomber le cadavre de sa première victime au sol, et afficha un sourire narquois.

\- Je te remercie, c’est grâce aux gars de ton genre que j’ai aucun remords à fracasser les flics, annonça-t-il.

Comme dans un sursaut de volonté de survivre, l’agent de police se redressa et entreprit de fuir. Mais il était trop tard. Wil attrapa le bras de ce dernier, et le tira vers lui, avant de le punir d’une balayette. Sa victime s’effondra sur le sol, et avant qu’elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le brigand lui brisa les deux jambes. Dans un cri de douleur, l’éclopa s’évanouit. Son adversaire se retourna, pour faire face à l’adolescent.

\- T’as de la chance que j’aie été là gamin, la prochaine fois ce sera peut-être pas pareil, prévint-il.

Le jeune, toujours secoué, ne put qu’hocher la tête. Cependant, son expression de gratitude se changea rapidement en inquiétude, lorsqu’il aperçut ce qui se préparait derrière son bienfaiteur. L’estropié avait fait mine de perdre conscience, tout en profitant du manque d’attention pour atteindre en rampant l’arme à feu qu’il avait laissé glisser à quelques mètres de là, non loin du caniveau de la rue. Sans laisser le temps à qui que ce soit de réagir, il retira le cran de sûreté, chargea puis tira sur son assaillant. La première balle vint se loger dans l’épaule du colosse, faisant couler un liquide pourpre sur le sol. Les suivantes atteignirent son dos, entraînant la chute de celui-ci. Le tireur émit un rire sardonique, fier de sa victoire. Son hilarité fut stoppée par la vue de ce qui se produisait devant lui. L’homme titanesque s’était relevé, et s’approchait à une vitesse inquiétante de son attaquant. Ce dernier, paniquant, tenta de tirer à nouveau, mais en vain : dans le stress du moment, il avait utilisé toutes ses munitions. Wil s’arma du poing américain qu’il transportait toujours, et dans un ultime cri de supplication de la part de l’officier, le réduit en bouillie. Comme à son habitude, il frappait jusqu’à ce que le visage de ses victimes soit méconnaissable, et que le dernier souffle de vie se soit échappé de leur corps. Une fois satisfait, il jeta un dernier regard vers l’adolescent et quitta le quartier avec peine, ralenti par ses blessures. Malgré son gilet pare-balles, les balles l’avaient affaibli, et son égo ne le rendait pas suicidaire. S’il restait dans cet état à la vue de tous, il risquait seulement que des petits malins en profitent pour l’achever. Après tout, en dépit de sa puissance, il était conscient qu’une arme à feu, peut-être même une arme blanche si bien maniée, pourrait suffire à clore son existence.


	16. Proposition

Le téléphone du jeune homme avait déjà vibré à plusieurs reprises, et il l’avait ignoré à chaque fois. Il le mit en mode silencieux, examinant à nouveau le morceau de papier qu’il avait reçu quelques heures auparavant. C’est comme ça que ça fonctionnait : deux ou trois hommes toquaient à sa porte, lui tendaient une enveloppe, puis partaient sans dire un mot. Le contenu de la lettre consistait presque toujours en un ordre de mission. Presque, car cette fois, c’était différent. Kay s’allongea sur son lit, tenant la feuille devant ses yeux incrédules.

\- Devenir l’un des commandants hein ? murmura-t-il.

Cela faisait déjà six mois qu’il avait rejoint les rangs du clan qui régnait sur la zone où il habitait, six mois depuis qu’il avait appris que son cœur allait lui faire défaut. Une opération nécessitait des moyens bien trop titanesques pour un simple employé de supermarché. La solution lui était alors venue comme un flash, une manière de gagner beaucoup, et rapidement. Mais il ne comptait pas vivre sous l’égide du géant Centipede. Le châtain avait pour idée d’engranger la somme demandée au moyen de petites missions pour le clan, puis de le quitter pour reprendre une vie paisible. En effet, les tâches qu’on confiait aux nouveaux impliquaient rarement de réellement se salir les mains. Il suffisait souvent de suivre la personne désignée et d’observer ses habitudes pour permettre aux gros bras de la trouver plus facilement par la suite, ou de transporter des colis d’un point A à un point B de la métropole. Cependant, lorsque Kay avait consulté à nouveau un médecin, celui-ci lui avait indiqué un prix bien supérieur à celui donné initialement. Désormais, les besognes qu’il avait accomplies jusque là ne représentaient au mieux qu’un quart du montant nécessaire. Son téléphone vibra de nouveau. Encore une fois, il ignora l’appel, mais vérifié tout de même les messages qu’il avait reçu. Il s’agissait de sa petite amie, qui s’inquiétait de son absence de réponse. Il choisit de ne pas répondre, plongé dans sa réflexion.  
\- Devenir commandant me permettrait de gagner bien plus...supposa-t-il. Et qui sait combien de temps il me reste.

Le sbire répugnait à commettre un meurtre ou d’autres missions du genre qu’on pourrait lui confier, mais il était conscient de l’opportunité qu’on lui donnait. Une promotion n’était pas donnée à tout le monde, et il savait que malgré les risques supplémentaires, la recette saurait le récompenser grassement. Une fois qu’il aurait accepté, un retour en arrière serait-il possible ? Un énième appel de sa compagne finit de le convaincre.

\- Pour l’instant, j’ai juste besoin de survivre. Pour nous deux.

Abandonnant son matelas, le châtain griffonna quelques mots au dos de la lettre, avant de l’insérer à nouveau dans l’enveloppe qu’il avait reçue. Demain, les hommes viendraient chercher leur réponse.


	17. Épreuve

\- II est faible ! s'esclaffa l'un des enfants, en poussant violemment Wil. 

Celui ci chuta sur l'un des rochers qui se trouvaient là. La collision provoqua le saignement de la tête du garçon, âgé d'une dizaine d'années seulement. Il laissa échapper un cri de douleur, ce qui lui valut les moqueries de ses camarades. Depuis que l'entraînement avait commencé, deux années auparavant, il avait sans cesse été la cible d'un harcèlement constant. Après tout, lorsqu'il atteindrait ses quinze ans, ses "amis" ne seraient plus que des concurrents. Avec un ricanement supplémentaire, son bourreau s'éloigna, accompagné du groupe qu'il s'était constitué dès son arrivée. En effet, la plupart des enfants considéraient sa cruauté et sa brutalité comme la preuve d'une puissance innée. La victime se retrouva seule, face à elle-même. Mais cette fois, sa résistance mentale s'était brisée. Un rictus se forma sur son visage, se transformant progressivement en un rire malsain.

\- On va commencer à s'amuser, lança-t-il, comme une menace adressée au monde.

Désormais, ce serait lui le dominant. Lui qui frapperait, lui qui ricanerait en voyant ses adversaires ramper au sol. Dans cet esprit, l'enfant débuta un entraînement intensif, plus difficile encore que la rude préparation qu'on imposait aux jeunes prétendants. Sa famille devait être celle qui intégrerait le clan. Les perdants n'avaient pas le droit à la vie. 

Après cinq ans de douleur, de courbatures, d'entraînement tardif et de résolution, l'enfant était enfin prêt. C'était le grand jour, celui de l'examen final. Celui-ci se déroulait de la façon suivante : le dernier debout l'emportait. Cette formulation n'était pas anodine. En effet, pour remporter la victoire, deux possibilités se présentaient aux candidats. Ôter la vie de tous leurs concurrents, ou les soumettre à leur autorité. Évidemment, le bourreau de Wil s'était préparé à la deuxième option depuis le début. Les têtes de chaque famille étaient déjà présentes, appréhendant l'issue du combat sans laisser paraître le moindre signe d'inquiétude, pourtant bien présente. Ils observaient leur progéniture avec un regard plein d'attentes mais aussi empli de menaces

Les prétendants pénètrèrent dans le stade, certains accueillis par le silence et d'autres par des clameurs. L'un d'eux, en particulier, était le grand favori. Il arborait un sourire narquois, convaincu de son imminente victoire. Lorsque le représentant du clan des Centipede annonça le début des hostilités, il se constitua immédiatement un groupe de fidèles.

\- Parfait, j'épargnerais vos familles si vous m'obéissez, ricana-t-il. 

Sa victime comprit alors que le groupe qu'il s'était constitué ne tenait qu'à l'aide de menaces. Sans plus attendre, Wil surprit ses opposants et saisit l'un d'eux par la jambe avant de l'envoyer s'écraser contre la bordure de l'arène. Son action fut récompensée par des applaudissements, tandis que le crâne fracturé de l'éclopé lui promettait la mort. Un de moins. Alors que son ennemi s'était reposé sur ses lauriers durant ces dernières années, lui s'était entraîné sans répit, étant désormais capable d'un tel exploit à la seule force de ses bras. Il était devenu plus musclé, plus fort et plus cruel que tous ses adversaires, et c'était seulement maintenant qu'ils s'en rendaient compte. La plupart tremblaient déjà, mais le leader de leur groupe fulminait. 

\- T'attends quoi, va le buter ! hurla-t-il à l'un de ses subordonnés, en le poussant dans la direction de l'homme à abattre. 

Ce-dernier sourit, fit craquer sa nuque, et asséna une succession de coups de poings à son nouvel opposant, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque son visage ne soit plus qu'une bouillie difforme. Désormais, les serviteurs du favori de la compétition hésitaient. Ils craignaient la mort comme ils ne l'avaient jamais crainte. 

\- C'est votre dernière chance d'abandonner ce trou du cul, avertit Wil. 

Ces quelques mots suffirent pour que ses tortionnaires se rallient à lui. Ils abandonnèrent leur ancien chef sans hésitation, se précipitant vers le nouveau. 

\- On dirait que ça se joue entre nous deux maintenant, déclara le colosse. 

Tout signe d'arrogance s'effaça du visage de son concurrent. Il s'agenouilla.

\- Épargne-moi, je ferai tout ce que tu veux ! plaida-t-il. 

Le chef de sa famille était le centre de tous les regards. Un tel comportement abattait le déshonneur sur celle-ci. Mais ce n'était qu'une ruse. Alors que son compétiteur était en pleine réflexion, il tenta de l'attaquer. Cependant, l'hésitation soudaine du mastodonte n'était aussi qu'une feinte. Il attrapa le bras de son assaillant avant qu'il n'atteigne sa cible, et le brisa sur son genou. Le belligérant se tordit de douleur, laissant échapper un cri strident. 

\- Ce que je veux, c'est ta mort, annonça le vainqueur du combat, joignant ses deux mains en une attaque fatale. 

Les deux membres de l'ancien groupe restants se prosternèrent devant la brute. L'arbitre du clan s'apprêtait à le déclarer vainqueur lorsque Wil eut un comportement inattendu. Il fracassa les têtes de ses nouveaux sujets à l'aide d'une pierre qui se trouvait à ses pieds. Le public était sans voix. C'était la première fois qu'un candidat se donnait la peine d'achever tous ses adversaires alors que ceux-ci s'étaient soumis. Déjà, les dirigeants des différentes familles se lamentaient, connaissant le sort habituellement réservé aux familles des perdants. Seul l'un d'entre eux se tenait fièrement, celui dont le représentant était désormais vainqueur. Mais à sa grande surprise, le triomphateur ouvrit la bouche à nouveau. 

\- Je veux que toutes les familles, sans exception, soient exécutées. Retenez ce jour comme étant celui où j'étais le seul survivant. 

L'oncle du jeune garçon était abasourdi. Il interrogea l'arbitre du regard, et celui-ci lui confirma ce qu'il avait peur d'accepter. Celui qui triomphait de l'épreuve avait le destin de toutes les familles présentes l’année de sa victoire entre ses mains. S'il avait décidé de les éradiquer, ainsi serait-il.


	18. Camille

"Homme sexagénaire roué de coups. Voici l’adresse."

Le jeune homme à la chevelure grisâtre venait de recevoir un énième message de la part de la police. Sur le territoire occupé par cette dernière, il était difficile de trouver un médecin, et ses membres avaient établi un partenariat avec le clan Arachnid. Étant établi dans le seul hôpital de la ville, ce dernier monopolisait les soignants et le matériel médical de la cité. L’institution policière, corrompue, laissait passer les pratiques peu légales du groupe en échange de la prise en charge de leurs blessés. Cela n’empêchait pas les chirurgiens peu scrupuleux de la caste de prélever les organes de certains patients, sur leur cadavre lorsqu’ils les laissaient mourir mais aussi lors d’une opération réussie, subtilisant un rein ou une vésicule biliaire. Ainsi, représentant la seule autorité médicale, ils pouvaient se permettre de berner les malades et de revendre leurs organes pour le compte de l’association.

\- Peu de chance qu’il y ait quoi que ce soit d’encore intéressant chez un vieillard, songea Camille, en composant un numéro.

Son téléphone portable sonna deux fois avant que la personne au bout de la ligne ne réponde. 

\- J’ai besoin que tu me ramènes quelqu’un, ordonna-t-il à l’un de ses sous-fifres. Ne traîne pas trop, mon chou.

Il raccrocha et se lava soigneusement les mains, avant d’enfiler une paire de gants chirurgicaux. Récemment, on lui amenait un nombre croissant de « patients », indiquant l’ébullition et la tension qui touchait les différents acteurs de la ville. Dans quelques minutes, le bras droit de la dirigeante des Arachnid devrait encore une fois s’atteler à sa tâche. 

\- Ça devrait être fini en une dizaine de minutes, estima-t-il. Ça me laisse le temps de prendre un café avant le vieux croûton.

Le jeune homme dirigea son regard vers la baie vitrée et aperçut la silhouette d’une femme affaissée sur les épaules de l’un de ses hommes de main. Ses yeux bleus perçants indiquèrent au sbire d’entrer. La nouvelle patiente, à peine consciente, leva légèrement la tête, pour remarquer le sourire factice du médecin.

\- Tout va bien se passer, monsieur le docteur est là, affirma l’homme aux cheveux argentés, arborant toujours son rictus, en saisissant l’un des scalpels dissimulés dans sa blouse immaculée.


	19. Sortie

\- Où est-ce que tu m’emmènes ? interrogea le jeune homme, les yeux bandés.

Depuis une dizaine de minutes déjà, sa petite copine le traînait par la main. Elle semblait vouloir le mener à un endroit précis. Après quelques minutes supplémentaires, le châtain recouvrit enfin la vue. Il put alors contempler un magnifique lac, dont l’eau brillait de milles feux. Des libellules colorées erraient au-dessus de l’étendue cristalline, donnant au lieu une aura presque féerique. La jeune femme s’assit au bord de l’eau, tapotant l’espace vide disponible près d’elle. Comprenant son invitation, Kay s’approcha et s’installa à son tour. Sa compagne posa immédiatement sa tête sur son épaule, recherchant l’affection de son amant. Celui-ci lui caressa les cheveux avant de la gratifier d’un baiser sur le crâne. Cette action arracha un sourire à Manethel, qui rit bêtement.

\- Tu te souviens ? demanda-t-elle d’une voix basse.  
\- Évidemment, sourit son interlocuteur. Trois ans déjà, ça passe si vite…  
\- Et ça continuera pendant encore longtemps ! s’exclama la fille aux cheveux de jais.

La déclaration de sa bien-aimée assombrit le visage du membre des Centipede.

\- Seulement si je parviens à réunir la somme nécessaire pour l’opération… ajouta-t-il.  
\- Arrête d’être aussi pessimiste ! s’énerva sa favorite en lui tirant les joues.

La victime de cet assaut émit un gémissement de douleur en reculant. L’agresseuse en profita pour lui sauter dans les bras, et se blottir dans ceux-ci. 

\- Tu vas t’en sortir, je te laisserais pas mourir, bouda-t-elle en détournant le regard.

Amusé par sa mimique, son conjoint éclata de rire, abandonnant son air dramatique.

\- Très bien, ça va le faire, accepta-t-il. Mais je vais avoir besoin de tout ton soutien.

La jeune fille se retourna et afficha un sourire rayonnant.

\- Je préfère ça !

Après un court silence, elle reprit la parole.

\- En plus j’ai trouvé un petit boulot pour t’aider… annonça-t-elle.

Touché par cette attention, son interlocuteur la prit dans ses bras, la serrant tendrement.

\- Tu es la meilleure, je ne te mérite pas, affirma-t-il un sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Tu mérite ce qu’il y a de meilleur au monde, répliqua sa petite amie.

Les deux amants passèrent le reste de l’après-midi à profiter du paysage et de leur présence mutuelle, sur les lieux de leur première rencontre. Tandis que des canards naviguaient aisément à quelques mètres d’eux, les souvenirs de leur passé revenaient via diverses anecdotes qu’ils se racontaient dès que la conversation les leur rappelait. Ils auraient aimé que ces instants durent éternellement. Cette pensée conforta Kay dans sa décision : accepter sa promotion en commandant des Centipede était le prix à payer pour pouvoir revivre ces précieux moments. De son côté, la jeune Manethel noyait les souvenirs de sa source de revenus dans le parfum de son bien-aimé.


	20. Pupille

\- Je suis rentré, annonça le policier en enlevant ses chaussures.

À sa grande surprise, la porte d’entrée de son domicile n’était pas verrouillée. Il s’approcha lentement de son salon, tout en dégainant son arme de service. L’agent balaya la pièce du regard, et remarqua l’absence de sa famille. Dans l’obscurité de l’appartement, il put discerner un morceau de papier, soigneusement exposé sur sa table basse. Après avoir allumé la lumière, Viktor se pencha afin de saisir l’objet.

« On ne se mêle pas des affaires des Centipede sans conséquence. »

Alors qu’il réalisait la situation, son sang ne fit qu’un tour. Sa femme et sa fille ne seraient jamais sortie sans le prévenir. Sans plus de réflexion, le slovène quitta son logement, se dirigeant vers l’adresse mentionnée sous la menace qu’il venait de découvrir. Dévalant les escaliers à toute vitesse, le gardien de la paix trébucha et manqua de heurter le mur du rez-de-chaussée. Il sortit de l’immeuble et pénétra son véhicule personnel. Après quelques tentatives de démarrage ratées, le vingtenaire parvint enfin à mettre sa voiture en marche. Il conduisit sans prendre la moindre régulation en compte, atteignant finalement le lieu désiré après une dizaine de minutes. L’adresse qu’il avait suivie menait à un entrepôt qui semblait inoccupé. Le blond s’avança vers le bâtiment avec prudence, entrant par la porte entrouverte. L’éclairage industriel l’aveugla légèrement, mais il s’y habitua rapidement.

\- Je t’attendais gamin, surprit une voix grave.

En face de l’invité, un immense canapé accueillait un homme énorme. Sa carrure et sa taille lui donnaient une aura imposante, et coupaient le souffle à la plupart de ceux qui avaient l’occasion de le rencontrer. Reprenant ses esprits, le blond lança un regard défiant au colosse, tout en gardant le silence.

\- Ce regard me plaît pas trop, t’es sûr que tu peux te le permettre vu la situation ? interrogea son interlocuteur.

Le géant fit un signe de la main à un homme qui se tenait derrière lui. Celui-ci amena un sac de sport, et le déposa devant le blond, avant de reculer. Un silence pesant s’abattit sur la pièce. Après quelques secondes, celui qui semblait mener les Centipede désigna le sac du menton. Le policier hésita, puis récupéra l’objet avec patience. Ce qu’il vit lorsqu’il ouvrit la fermeture le glaça d’effroi.

\- Non, je suis en train de rêver, murmura Viktor.

Devant ses yeux ébahis trônaient les têtes démembrés de sa compagne et de sa fille de quelques années à peine. Il ne parvenait pas à réaliser la situation.

\- Je suis pas un monstre, donc je te les rends, plaisanta le dirigeant des Centipede.

Comprenant finalement l’horreur de ce qui venait d’arriver, le gardien de la paix se releva, puis, le regard mêlé de rage et de tristesse, fonça sur le coupable en dégainant l’un des couteaux avec lesquels il se déplaçait toujours. Mais aveuglé par sa haine, il manqua sa cible de peu, ce qui permit à celle-ci de le désarmer en lui tordant le bras. Avec un gémissement de douleur, le blond tomba au sol, tenant fermement son membre abîmé. Le colosse s’approcha de lui, et rehaussa brusquement la tête de sa victime avec sa main, afin de rencontrer son regard.

\- C’est ça, j’aime pas ton regard. On va remédier à ça.

Le mastodonte interpella l’un de ses sbires, et lui ordonna de lui donner la cigarette qu’il était en train de consommer. Une fois l’objet en main, il approcha le mégot encore fumant du visage du policier. Celui-ci maintenait son regard défiant, refusant de donner satisfaction à son adversaire.

\- On joue les durs ? se moqua l’agresseur.

Sans un mot de plus, il raffermit sa prise sur le visage de l’agent, et utilisa son autre main afin de commettre son vil dessein. Ne pouvant plus supporter la douleur, le torturé émit un hurlement qui résonna dans tout le bâtiment, alors que l’objet incandescent entrait en contact avec son globe oculaire gauche. Une fois sûr que l’œil était irrécupérable, le bourreau lâcha enfin prise, et quitta les lieux avec ses subalternes, laissant le pauvre homme évanoui au sol.

Viktor se réveilla aux aurores le lendemain, se remémorant les événements de la nuit passé. En revoyant les restes de sa famille, posés en évidence à ses côtés, il fondit en larmes, peinant à se calmer. Il avait interféré avec les affaires des Centipede, et il avait tout perdu.


	21. Grim

\- Je vais devoir vous demander de vous en aller monsieur, annonça le propriétaire de l'établissement, accompagné de deux molosses.

L'ivrogne occupait le bar depuis le début de la journée, et une certaine personne avait forcé le personnel à l'en faire sortir.

\- On a plus l'droit d'boire en paix dans cette ville ? accusa le soûlard en titubant.  
\- Il serait préférable pour vous de fréquenter des établissements situés dans votre zone, conseilla le patron, tentant de rester courtois.

Une bouteille à la main, Grim marmonnait une suite de mots incompréhensibles. Finalement, il put exprimer quelques paroles.

\- Pas moyen d'trouver un alcool digne de c'nom dans c'trou à rats, expliqua-t-il.

Son interlocuteur soupira, puis reprit la parole.

\- Vous avez trente secondes pour retourner d'où vous venez, menaça-t-il, en relâchant légèrement la pression qu'il exerçait sur les chaînes retenant les deux rottweilers.

Dans un grommellement, l'homme à la chevelure décolorée par l'âge accepta enfin de déserter les lieux. Lors de son périple jusqu'à son domicile, situé dans la zone des Insect, il rencontra un groupe de délinquants qui le soulagèrent des derniers billets qu'il lui restait. Il était monnaie courante de vivre ce genre de situation lorsqu'on vivait dans cette partie de la ville. Le clan des Insect, jadis tout puissant, avait sombré suite à un événement malencontreux, et n'abritait désormais plus que des drogués, des voleurs, et des meurtriers sur son territoire. Le groupe s'était alors adapté et reconverti dans le trafic de stupéfiants, allant de la méthamphétamine à la cocaïne, en passant par le cannabis. Ainsi, ce secteur de la métropole avait donné naissance à une population sans foi ni loi. Dans le but de vivre un autre jour, on n'hésitait pas à poignarder son voisin pour un paquet de chips ou à vendre son corps pour pouvoir consommer une substance adoucissant le dur quotidien de ces rues. Cette situation n'était pas nécessairement mauvaise pour l'actuel dirigeant du clan, puisqu'il pouvait manipuler à sa guise les résidents de son territoire, en ne promettant rien de plus qu'un morceau de pain ou que quelques grammes de psychotropes. De plus, il était bien connu que le seul moyen de s'assurer une source de nourriture quotidienne était d'entrer dans les rangs.

\- Où est-ce que j'ai foutu ces putain de clés, se reprocha Grim à lui-même.

Le bourru fouilla dans les poches du manteau qui l'accompagnait depuis quelques années déjà. L'état de ce dernier laissait à désirer, mais l'homme ne s'en préoccupait guère. Il préférait dilapider son argent dans la boisson, qui lui permettait d'oublier les horreurs de son passé. Après tout, il avait déserté le clan il y a quelques années, lorsque l'ancien leader des Insect avait péri de manière tragique. Il l'avait intégré à l'époque du règne de ce dernier, et une fois qu'il avait disparu, l'ivrogne n'avait plus de raison de continuer de proposer ses services. Depuis cet instant, il avait passé ses journées à écumer les bars, dépensant sans compter la somme qu'il avait hérité de cette époque. L'alcoolique parvint finalement à remettre la main sur son trousseau, qui ne présentait que deux clés, celle de son domicile et celle de la petite cabane dissimulée au fond de son modeste jardin. Il fit tourner l'objet dans la serrure, accédant enfin à son salon. Le boit-sans-soif s'écroula sur un vieux canapé usé par le temps, affaibli par l'effet de l'alcool. Il saisit une bouteille de vodka posée sur une table trônant à quelques centimètres du meuble, et l'ingurgita ce qu'il restait de la boisson en quelques gorgées. 

\- Quelle ville de merde…se plaignit-il à un confident invisible.

En l'absence de réponse, il finit par s'assoupir, éméché par sa consommation. Mais son repos ne fut que de courte durée car après seulement quelques heures de sommeil, l'homme reçut un appel qui le sortit de sa torpeur. Engourdi par le breuvage et le réveil brutal, il laissa son correspondant enregistrer un message. 

\- Bonsoir, salua une voix familière. Vous me reconnaissez ?

Le soûlard continua d'écouter le message, sans se donner la peine de se lever pour décrocher le téléphone.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai besoin de vous. Il se passe quelque chose, et j'aimerais pouvoir compter sur vos services, étant donné que vous faites partie du cl-

La tirade fut interrompue par la voix du poivrot. En quelques instants, il s'était propulsé vers l'appareil, et avait saisi le combiné.

\- J'ai plus rien à voir avec ce clan, et tu le sais gamin, contesta-t-il. 

Sur ces quelques mots, il débrancha l'appareil, afin de prévenir de futures sollicitations, et retourna rejoindre les bras de Morphée.


End file.
